A Way Out
by animevampire17
Summary: Kagome was beaten everyday since she had married Hojo and was tired of the pain. Will she ever be free of his grasp or will she be chained to his torture forever? Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. NO FLAMES! LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my room, not sure of what to do. I knew that Hojo would be home soon and with more flower. I looked back at the many vases that lingered in my room, reminding me of what life was really like for me. The sound of the phone ringing caused me to jump, then I quickly picked it up before it could ring a second time.

"Hello," I answered in a shaky voice.

"Kagome? Hey, its Hojo. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make it home for dinner. I have this real important meeting and, well, we can talk when I get home. Don't wait up for me." Hojo said and then hung up. I looked at the phone for a moment before placing it back on the receiver. Important meeting? Ha! What a joke. He was probably off fucking one of my friends again. Who could it possible be this time? I sighed and then walked over to looked at myself in the mirror.

"Don't let him get to you, Kagome. You are strong and he can't hurt you. No, he can't." I told myself and then bit back my tears. Unable to hold them in for too long, I burst into tears and began smashing all the vases in rage. How could he do this to me again? I just couldn't take it anymore. I lost all contact with my family after I had married him and he chose who were my friends, so I wasn't sure I could trust anyone in this world but myself. In a fit of anger, I ran out of the house and just kept running. I had no idea to where I was going, but I knew I had to get the hell out of the house for a while. I finally stopped and just walked, trying to catch my breath.

"I love you," I could hear someone say. I poked my head around the corner and saw a man with long black hair and brown eyes looking into a mirror. "No, that doesn't sound right. Maybe I should change my facial expression. Hmm, I wonder. Kikyou, I am madly in love with you!" He acted out and I cocked my head. Uh, weirdo.

"You know, stranger. It doesn't really matter how you say it. You can even write it on a small card and send it to her with a single rose. One rose costs more than a thousand to a girl's heart in any lifetime." I advised and the man looked at me in shock.

"Really? Do you think that would work?" He asked and I nodded.

"If it doesn't, you can take my life." I said and he froze.

"Those are some pretty strong words. It almost sounds like you want to die. I mean, it looks like you've seen better days. What happened to you?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes.

"Who I am is of no importance to you. Just take my advise and treat the girl well, because if I ever find you again and the girl your trying to impress is hurt by you, your life will be in my hands." I warned and then walked off.

"Wait, what's your name?" The stranger asked and I turned back to look at him.

"Kagome. Yours?" I asked and he smiled.

"Naraku. I hope we can meet again, Kagome." He said and I laughed and walked off. Well, maybe we would, if I lived that long. Ever since I got married, I wasn't quite sure of anything. I felt like I was dead. A lifeless body wondering through the world with a crushed spirit.

"Miroku!" Someone screamed. I gasped when something hard slammed against me and knocked me down. I rolled with whoever had hit me right through the street. We landed smack in the middle of it and I groaned as I tried to sit up right.

"What the fuck? What the hell are you?" I asked as I looked at the man with short back hair and eyes to match. He smiled and stood up while extending his hand to me. "Alright," I said as I grabbed his hand and he hoisted me up. The man pulled me close against him and I gasped when I felt a hand reach behind and touch my ass. "Pervert!" I screamed and slapped him across the face.

"Au contraire fair maiden. I am a monk who has a cursed hand that moves on its own at time. Still, I must say that my sin tainted mind is visualizing a beautiful skeptical like you au naturel." He said and I rolled my eyes. "My name is Miroku. What is your name fair beauty?" He asked and I glared.

"It's Kagome and I would really appreciate it if you stop staring at my breast like their some kind of opening act." I growled.

"No, baby, those are the main event. What are you, Double-D?" He asked and I groaned in annoyance.

"Yea, you are such a pig. In case you didn't notice the ring on my finger Einstein, I'm married." I said, raising my left hand and pointing to it with my right.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Miroku!" The same voice from earlier rang. I flinched at the anger and venom that coded it.

"Friend of yours?" I asked as the monk his behind me.

"Or, well, murderer. I think I'm about to become a corpse. Do me a favor and strip at my funeral." Miroku said and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Yuck. "I mean, these curves are rare." He said and I shivered when I felt him run his hands up and down my sides.

"Ew! Don't touch me, perverted monk! For all that is holy, keep your damn hands to yourself!" I screeched.

"Yes, do as the lady says Miroku." Some hissed somewhere behind me. I yelped and tensed where I stood. After a moment, I noticed that we were still in the street, and looked to both side before running to the other side.

"Hey, wait!" Miroku screamed and ran after me. I looked at him in shock.

"Stop following me you creeper!" I shouted and he chuckled.

"I know you love me!" He said and I groaned.

"I'm married." I hissed back and stopped dead when I noticed the ends of silver hair being concealed by a passing by car. I stood where I was as the cars kept passing and a man stood in the middle of the side. Probably feeling me watching him, he turned to look at me and froze. I had never in my life seen a more beautiful man. I watched him in awe, then screamed when someone touched my ass. "Ugh! You pervert!" I screamed again as I slapped him and then ran off. Still, as I ran, the man from before was embedded in my mind.

"Kagome!" I could hear someone screamed. I turned around and ran smack into someone. I looked up and rolled my eyes at Naraku.

"What the hell, Naraku? Running into you twice in one day is just scary." I announced and he laughed.

"Sorry," he apologized and I sighed.

"Inuyasha, wait up!" Miroku's voice called and I looked up. The man from before turned the corner and looked right at me in shock.

"Kagome?" He asked and I blinked before nodding.

"Y-yea. D-do I know you?" I asked, stumbling over my words. Naraku helped me up and I looked at the man with the silver hair and amber eyes. Out of everyone in this world, he stood out the most. The man was beautiful beyond belief.

"No, my name is Inuyasha. In truth, I wish I knew you. Your stunning," he said and I blushed.

"Uh, thank you, but I really have to go. My hus- I mean, Hojo is probably home by now. Goodbye, Inuyasha. I really do hope that our paths cross again." I admitted and then ran off. Just as I foreshadowed, Hojo had already gotten home. Had I really been out so long? How could the sun have fallen without me noticing? I walked inside and gulped. "H-Hojo?" I called as I walked up stairs. I screamed when I walked into the room and something hit me across the face hard, knocking me to the ground…


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the fuck were you?" Hojo asked and I looked up at him, my hand caressing my burning cheek.

"I went for a walk. The house was hot," I lied and Hojo fumed.

"I don't fucking care whether this shit whole was boiling or even on fire. Your not supposed to leave without my permission and you know that, Kagome. Also, what is with all these fucking broken vases? I almost cut myself on the glass!" Hojo exclaimed and I flinched.

"I broke them," I murmured under my breath.

"What the fuck is with all this mumbling? Speak up, bitch." Hojo growled and I looked up at him.

"I broke them as a sign that this is exactly what I fucking have been dreaming to do to you. I want to smash you into a hundred pieces just like all of these God forsaken vases with their fake flowers of love. I hate you." I sneered and screamed when Hojo lifted me off the ground by my hair and tossed me down onto the glass, my cheek being pierced by one of the sharp ends. I pushed myself up and yanked the glass from my cheek and tossed it aside.

"This is what you want to do to me, huh? I'll make you regret ever spitting such bullshit at me." Hojo hissed as he began to kick my in the stomach, causing my to scream out in absolute agony. "Your nothing but a worthless bitch, so you have no right to talk shit to me, understand?" He asked.

"Yes! Please, stop!" I cried as he moved his leg up and kicked me right in the face. My head snapped to the side and I rolled over and tried to get up, pressing my hands down into glass and cutting them up. I felt tears run down my face as I looked back at Hojo. He smirked and yanked my hair.

"You will never leave this house without my permission, understand?" Hojo asked, not noticing as I tightened my grip on a large piece of bright teal glass from one of the vases.

"No," I said and he narrowed his eyes.

"What?" He asked and I stabbed him in the leg. Hojo let go of me and fell to the floor in agony, giving me a chance to run. I ran out of the room and tripped on the stairs. I groaned when I hit bottom, my head banging against the metal railing. I hoisted myself off the floor and grabbed my sweater. After putting it on and concealing my face with the black hood, I walked out and tried to ignore the stabbing pain on my head and body. I felt like absolute shit and I knew I had no where to go. I walked for hours and I was staring to get a little drowsy. What I needed was some serious pain killers. I walked toward the only pharmacy I knew and screamed when I bumped into someone.

"Holy shit! I'm sorry. Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up in shock and stared with wide eyes at Inuyasha. "Kagome?" He questioned. I stared into his amber eyes and gasped when I remember how beat up I was, but Inuyasha grabbed me before I could run. "Who did this to you?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." I sneered and he sighed.

"Fine, then let me help you clean your wounds at least." He offered. I thought it over and then agreed. Inuyasha took me back to his mansion and helped back up my wounds. Afterward, he let me sleep in the guest bedroom. For the first time in a long time, I felt safe while I slept and didn't have nightmares of being hurt. The next morning, Inuyasha lent me some clean clothes and I took a warm shower.

"Thank you," I said as I walked downstairs. Inuyasha smiled and walked over to me.

"Anytime, Kagome." He assured me.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Because you deserve it," he said and I smiled. "Your pretty beat up, yet still so beautiful." Inuyasha compliment and I laughed.

"That's sweet, but you know that I look really bad. I got bruises going all around my abdomen, cuts on my hands, a huge scar on my cheek, and a bruise my other cheek. Ugh! I feel so embarrassed." I admitted and Inuyasha laughed.

"Who did this to you, Kagome?" He asked and I tensed.

"Uh, my husband, Hojo." I replied and Inuyasha clenched his fist and socked the wall. "Inuyasha, calm down, I'm used to it." I said and then slapped my hand over my mouth, wincing at the pain from my hands and face.

"Wait, what? Your used to it? Kagome, this isn't the first time? What the fuck! I hate that son of a bitch now. How dare that mother fucker lay a hand on you. I'm going to kill him." Inuyasha growled. I looked at him in shock, before leaning up and placing a small kiss upon his cheek. "K-Kagome, what was t-that for?" Inuyasha stuttered and I smiled.

"For caring. Seriously though, don't involve yourself in others affairs. You don't even know me, so why are you being so nice?" I asked and Inuyasha sighed.

"Because your beautiful and caught my eyes faster than Jerry can fool Tom." He said and I laughed.

"Tom and Jerry? Really? Wow. You really are something else, you know that." I commented. Inuyasha winked and I laughed. "Anyway, thank you." I said with full gratitude. Inuyasha looked down at me with caring eyes and I smiled.

"Your beautiful, Kagome." Inuyasha said, then leaned down and pressed his cool lips to my forehead, making me blush a deep crimson.

"Your not so bad yourself, Inuyasha." I whispered and he smiled. I wished so much that I could be married to Inuyasha rather than to Hojo, but the truth hurt and I was smack in the middle of it. "I have to go. I think Hojo probably calmed down by now and is waiting for me." I said and Inuyasha frowned.

"Don't go, Kagome. He'll hurt you again and I don't want that." Inuyasha pleaded and I frowned.

"I know, but I have no choice. I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but thanks for everything." I said, kissed his cheek, and left. I felt sore all over, but I ignored the pain as I turned a couple of familiar corners and approached my house. Even from the distance I was at, I could already feel shivers run up my spine in fear. What is he was still angry with me and wanted to cut me open and study my insides or something? Yea, that would be gross. No, I don't think even he would go so far. I gulped when the house came into view and then stopped in front of the yard. "Don't worry. Just go inside, Kagome." I told myself.

"Kagome!" Hojo's voice called. I followed the sound of the voice and spotted Hojo leaning over the second floor window with a huge grin. "Please, hurry up here." He said and I nodded and walked inside and up to the room. Of course, I was scared out of my wits, but I knew that I had no other choice.

"Hojo?" I called as I knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in," he sang and I arched an eyebrow. Uh, someone sounded overly excited, which was terribly frightening. I took a deep breath and walked inside. Hojo sat on the bed with a bunch of red roses in hand.

"Hojo?" I questioned and he smiled and ran over to me. "What are you doing?" I asked as he pulled me close and kissed me. A tear ran down my face as I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, Kagome. I love you, so please don't ever leave again. Stay with me… forever." He pleaded. My heart ached as I nodded and he kissed me over and over again, slowly seducing me. My heart hurt with the pain of knowing that the torture of being with Hojo was far from over…


End file.
